eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Love City Groove (song)
|year = 1995 |position = 10th |points = 76 |previous = Lonely Symphony (We Will Be Free) |next = Ooh Aah... Just a Little Bit}} Love City Groove was the United Kingdom entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1995 performed by the group of the same name. It is mostly an up-tempo rap-pop number, making it the first Eurovision song featuring rap. It was performed 15th following Belgium and preceding Portugal. At the close of voting, it finished in 10th place with 76 points. Lyrics We're really makin', we're really makin' We're really makin', we're really makin' We're really makin', we're really makin' We're really makin' love now, uh... Ooh, baby, you know how I been feelin' (Ooh babe, ooh babe, ooh ooh ooh babe, ooh babe) Ooh, baby, you know how I been feelin' (Ooh babe, ooh babe, ooh ooh ooh babe, ooh babe) Uh... Baby, baby, baby, you got me goin' crazy I'm feelin' kinda high, my mind is gettin' hazy But when I think of you, I know just what to do You make me feel so happy when I'm feelin' blue You're pickin' me up with a kiss, a touch o' your hand You're all that I want, you're everything I planned Like a fairy tale story, you're the man o' my dreams My knight in shining armour, well, that's how it seems You greet me in the morning with a kiss and a smile And for the rest of the day I'm on cloud nine (Ooh babe, ooh babe, ooh ooh ooh babe...) It may sound like fantasy, but to me, it's real And I could trust my emotions 'cause I know what I feel What we have is special, and that it would last Our hearts beaten as one, it's pumpin' blood real fast (Ooh babe, ooh babe, ooh ooh ooh babe...) 'Cause the connection is truly from above And I thank God In the mornin' when the sun shines down on your body I know we're really makin' love now In the mornin' when the sun shines down on your body I know we're really makin' love now Now baby, baby, when I first saw your face I saw you had flavour and I wanted a taste of this sweet thing But now there's so much more 'Cause everyday I'm thinkin' about what my baby has in store Trust and believe, day to day, you never doubt her 'Cause I used to have a dream girl, but now I found her And she's by my side, she's my pride, my all Ten foot tall, that's how I feel, I never fall, I never fell Oh... what the hell, I'll admit it Love was the target and you hit it So as I watch you sleep in the middle of the night You open your eyes and I know it's so right Two hearts, two minds, two people, one love And the way you're makin' me feel It's like you're sent from up above (Ooh babe, ooh babe, ooh ooh ooh babe...) Your touch, your smell, your face, a unique breed It's only love but it's all that I need In the mornin' when the sun shines down on your body I know we're really makin' love now In the mornin' when the sun shines down on your body I know we're really makin' love now In the mornin' when the sun shines down on your body I know we're really makin' love now We're really makin', we're really makin' We're really makin', we're really makin' We're really makin', we're really makin' We're really makin' love now, uh... I'm glad that I been found, always wanted you around Keepin' me lost for words, yeah, I know how that sounds Now I been to many places and I seen many things But nothin' that I know can ever make my heart sing like you do It's like a voodoo, you know what I'm sayin'? Baby girl, I ain't playin' I'm glad that I'm the one to rock your world 'Cause honey - yeah... In the mornin' when the sun shines down on your body I know we're really makin' love now In the mornin' when the sun shines down on your body I know we're really makin' love now In the mornin' when the sun shines down on your body I know we're really makin' love now In the mornin' when the sun shines down on your body I know we're really makin' love now Trivia "Love City Groove" is only one of two Eurovision songs today to have the same title as the group performing it, the other being Dschinghis Khan for Germany in 1979. Category:United Kingdom Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1995 Category:20th Century Eurovision